How many significant figures does $4212.032324400$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${4212.0323244}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{4212.032324400}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 13.